Lo que un hermano debe hacer
by Eithilen
Summary: Louis resopló irritado mientras desperdiciaba una perfecta tarde limpiando trofeos en la sala del tercer piso. En lugar de castigo, más bien merecía una medalla por partirle la cara al monigote ese de Rob Watson y si alguien preguntaba si lo volvería a hacer con gusto respondería que estaba dispuesto a volver a poner a ese zoquete en su lugar
**Disclaimer** – _Tengo que confesar que yo no escribí Harry Potter y que ninguno de sus personajes o lugares me pertenecen. Siendo sincera, no tengo dinero ni para tomar el camión y cada fin de mes ando sufriendo para pagar mis deudas, así que evidentemente ni soy rubia, ni me llamo J.K. Rowling, y menos aún recibo ninguna regalía por este loco intento de historia.
_

Antes de que comiencen la lectura, me gustaría aclarar que este fic es rating T por el lenguaje y por algunas insinuaciones de carácter sexual, que aunque no son explícitas no dejan de estar ligeramente presentes. Dicho esto les doy la bienvenida y nos leemos más abajo.

ooooooooooooo

 **LO QUE UN HERMANO DEBE HACER**

.

Era domingo por la tarde, el clima sofocante de mayo se colaba por todos los rincones del colegio y la mayoría de los estudiantes aprovechaban los pocos momentos de libertad para pasear por los jardines o para darse un chapuzón en el lago, los finales se acercaban cada día más, así que un momento de algarabía era muy bien recibido y aprovechado por todos, o mejor dicho por casi todos.

En la sala de trofeos ubicada en el tercer piso del castillo, un joven de pelo rojizo claro se encontraba limpiando las copas y premios que en sus estantes albergaba, la limpieza era obviamente al estilo muggle, tal cual correspondía a un castigo dictado por Filch, que para mejorar la grata experiencia, había buscado seleccionar un día en que su víctima no pudiera gozar de una hermosa tarde con sus compañeros.

Louis se encontraba en verdad irritado, no solo el calor era bastante sofocante y el trabajo excesivamente tedioso, también tenía una pila considerable de deberes que debía entregar al día siguiente si no quería tener problemas con sus profesores de Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas y terminar castigado nuevamente… ¡Castigado! ¡Una mierda! No deberían haberlo castigado por eso, más bien deberían haberlo premiado por partirle la cara al monigote ese de Rob Watson. Al menos esperaba que hubiera aprendido la lección porque de lo contrario él estaba más que dispuesto a volvérsela a enseñar aunque eso implicara una sesión adicional de tortura por parte del celador.

Las manecillas del reloj se movían con lentitud, al menos en lo que al vástago de los Weasley concernía, pero lo más desmotivante es que pese a llevar varias horas enfrascado en la limpieza de esos cachivaches aún le quedaban más de dos vitrinas atiborradas. Realmente no entendía por qué demonios debía limpiar objetos que a nadie le interesaba venir a ver, ¡Por Merlín que hasta telarañas había en la puerta de entrada!, clara señal de que no había visitas frecuentes por el lugar y entonces, realmente no importaba que alguien invirtiera tiempo en esa labor.

Desde el pasillo se coló el ruido de pasos que se acercaban, en un primer momento el chico creyó que sería Filch con la intención de supervisar su avance, en lo que iba de la tarde ya había ido al menos unas 5 veces, y esas visitas solo habían conseguido que el instinto asesino del Hufflepuff incrementara, puesto que el hombre insistía en que las copas que ya había acomodado en las estanterías no estaban tan relucientes y limpias como en teoría deberían estar y le había hecho repetir la labor en igual cantidad de ocasiones. Un momento después, los pasos se detuvieron y la puerta se abrió con un chirrido, el chico dirigió su molesta mirada y tras ver a la joven que entró a la estancia su expresión de fastidio se hizo si eso era posible, aún más profunda.

La chica en cuestión era alta y delgada, vestía un short corto – muy corto, pensó enojado Louis- y una blusa blanca con un escote bastante pronunciado a juicio del muchacho, su cabello rubio caía un poco por debajo de sus hombros y estaba plagado de mechones azules y morados, sus ojos azules resaltaban con el maquillaje oscuro y el negro rímel que los enmarcaba, y sus labios pintados de rosa pálido sonreían burlones.

La rubia ignorando la mirada furiosa con que le habían recibido tomó una franela de lo alto del mueble de la derecha y tras agarrar uno de los trofeos que se encontraban en una esquina empezó a limpiarlo mientras tarareaba alegremente una melodía, esto sin perder la sonrisa burlona y pícara con la que había entrado.

Louis estaba decidido a ignorar a la joven. Se sentía cansado y fastidiado, sus manos le dolían, pero su orgullo aún más y, si era competencia entre la fatiga y el mal humor, seguramente este último se llevaba la carrera por una ventaja considerable.

\- Filch no debe tardar en llegar y si te encuentra aquí terminaras castigada y yo terminaré aún peor - dijo cuándo su paciencia llegó al límite. Había querido que su voz sonara tranquila e indiferente, pero no pudo ocultar la molestia y coraje que sentía. Su hermana siempre lograba sacarlo de sus casillas.

\- No me preocupa eso – fue la alegre respuesta de la intrusa, que siguió tarareando con despreocupación.

\- Y dime Nicky, ¿Qué es lo que se supone que no te preocupa? ¿Qué te castiguen o lo que me pueda pasar a mí si Filch te encuentra aquí? – soltó con ironía el chico.

\- Si en verdad quieres saberlo, no me preocupa que Filch vaya a llegar, es más, puedo garantizarte con total certeza que no llegará –dijo Dominique con un guiño del ojo y Louis estaba bastante seguro de no querer saber a qué se refería con eso.

\- Me da miedo tu seguridad – la sonrisa de la rubia se acentuó aún más.

\- Tranquilo hermanito, te preocupas demasiado. Todo está controlado, es más si tu quisieras podríamos irnos de aquí en este momento…

\- ¿Y para qué querría yo eso? ¿Para qué Filch me busque el día de mañana para volver a limpiar todo por dejar las cosas incompletas? ¡No gracias! – replicó con un gruñido, volviendo a centrar su atención en los estúpidos trofeos con la esperanza de que su hermana decidiera marcharse y dejarlo en paz - Prefiero terminar esto de una vez.

Dominique decidió no debatir ese comentario, su hermano solía ser bastante quisquilloso y excesivamente necio, en ocasiones como esa, la rubia realmente no entendía cómo era posible que compartieran ADN.

Los minutos pasaban y Louis sentía como su fuerza de voluntad flaqueaba, estaba decidido a no dirigirle nuevamente la palabra a su molesta visitante, no le daría el gusto de que se riera a su costa o que se siguiera burlando de su enojo.

\- ¡Oh vamos! No deberías enojarte por una tontería como esa – comentó exasperada por fin la chica. Conocía bastante a su hermano y sabía que el hijo menor de Bill Weasley estaba a punto de colapsar en su intento de silencio e indiferencia. – Además, yo soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme a mí y a "mi maltrecho honor" – concluyó con un claro tono de mofa.

Louis resoplo molesto. En teoría Dominique debería ser un ejemplo para él, debería ser ella la que le defendiera o algo así, debería ser ella quien representara el concepto de madurez y responsabilidad y él debería ser el revoltoso hermano menor; sin embargo, cualquiera que los viera juntos diría que Louis era el mayor y que la excéntrica chica era la malcriada hermana menor.

Dominique Weasley era inquieta, traviesa y bromista, siempre que algún suceso "sospechoso" ocurría en Hogwarts podías contar con que ella junto con sus primos James y Fred estuvieran de alguna forma involucrados, Louis incluso se atrevería a afirmar que de los tres, la mente más malévola tras cada una de sus fechorías era la de su hermana. Además la hija mediana de Bill y Fleur era muy popular entre los chicos, todos opinaban que era muy hermosa, que tenía un cuerpo envidiable, que sus ojos eran cautivadores, que su cabello rubio se veía mejor desde que se había agregado esas mechas azules y moradas –Louis recordaba claramente el grito ensordecedor que había pegado mamá antes de desmayarse por el atrevimiento de su alocada hija-, más el aura que le daba su sangre de veela, la convertían en el objeto de deseo de la mayoría de los alumnos del colegio. Y era precisamente esta situación, la causa de sus constantes dolores de cabeza y una de las razones que habían decantado en el castigo que ahora cumplía el Hufflepuff.

Louis era un chico tranquilo, le gustaba estudiar y leer, era hermético y en general le desagradaba ser el centro de atención del lugar. El chico sabía que sus hermanas eran guapas, pero le cabreaba que desde pequeño algún graciosillo le dijera _"cuñado"_ cuando iba acompañado de alguna de ellas. Si era sincero consigo mismo le irritaba toda esa bola de inútiles que desfilaban por ahí lanzándole piropos a Victorie o a Dominique, en lo que a él concernía ninguno de ellos valía lo suficiente para estar con sus hermanas. Pero, a pesar de lo que al muchacho le pudieran irritar los indeseables candidatos a cuñados, él siempre procuraba apartarse y no intervenir en actitud hermano celoso. Ciertamente prefería la actitud de Vicky ante los cumplidos, la mayor por lo general solo sonreía y mandaba elegantemente al carajo a todos – bueno, excepto al inútil de Ted Lupin, que aunque a Louis le molestara admitir no eran ni tan inútil, ni tan desagradable, de hecho le caía bastante bien, obviando el hecho de que fuera novio de su hermana mayor. Pero Dominique era un quebradero de cabeza, su actitud traviesa y coqueta irritaba excesivamente al pelirrojo; él sabía que quizá exageraba, bueno está bien, sabía que podía llegar a exagerar bastante, pero era su deber como hermano cuidar que nadie se atreviera a lastimarlas o intentara pasarse de listo a su costa, así que Louis solo había hecho lo que cualquier hermano hubiera hecho frente a un tipo como Rob Watson.

.

 _El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, Louis Weasley iba saliendo de la biblioteca con un par de libros para su tarea de Runas Antiguas. Al llegar al pasillo que llevaba hacía las cocinas del castillo y hacía su sala común, se detuvo para reacomodar algunas de sus cosas en la mochila. A unos pasos de él, dos estudiantes estaban enfrascados en una plática._

 _-…. No es más que una zorra maldita – bufó con resentimiento uno de ellos, alto, un tanto musculoso, tez clara y cabello castaño – Ayer con sonrisas y aceptando presentes y hoy…_

 _\- ¡Hoy te dan calabazas! – completo divertido su compañero. Era un poco más bajo de estatura que el primero y bastante menos musculoso._

 _\- Quieres callarte de una vez. – gruño secamente el primero._

 _\- Vamos Rob, solo es una chica, las hay miles en Hogwarts._

 _\- …No es más que una arpía, una zorra pagada de sí misma… – siguió refunfuñando Rob Watson ignorando el comentario de su amigo. Sus puños estaban apretados, su ceño totalmente fruncido y no paraba de apretar los dientes evidenciando su cólera._

 _\- Pues, puede ser todo eso que tú dices, pero también es la chica más guapa del colegio._

 _\- ¡Por mi puede irse al carajo!…_

 _\- jejeje, Bien dicho, aunque antes dime ¿cómo llego yo ahí?, porque si Weasley está en él, definitivo yo quiero estar también en ese lugar- contestó el otro divertido y con un deje de ironía, ganándose una mirada de desprecio._

 _Louis que no había prestado atención real a lo que decían los dos jóvenes, se tensó al escuchar su apellido, esa conversación estaba tomando tintes que le empezaban a molestar._

 _\- Bah, al final de cuentas, ya obtuve lo que todos desean de ella… – replicó con altanería el más alto de los dos._

 _\- ¿A si? ¿Y eso qué es?_

 _\- ¿A qué otra cosa me podría referir, estúpido?... Obviamente hablo de que me he estado tirando las últimas semanas a Dominique Weasley. – dijo ignorando la mirada de incredulidad que su compañero le dirigió, para después seguir hablando con altanería- Debiste escucharla la otra noche cuando estábamos atrás de los invernaderos, como gemía y rogaba por más…_

 _\- Eso es mentira, ya quisieras tú en tus mejores sueños que eso realmente fuera cierto._

 _\- Pues eso paso John. Esa chica no es más que una pantalla, una zorra maldita, que su principal atractivo son sus enormes bubis y el perfecto trasero que tiene - A unos pasos de ellos el menor de los Weasley sentía arder sus oídos y estaba seguro de que su cara estaba a punto de competir con el rojo característico en el cabello de la mayoría de su familia._

 _\- Pues en mi opinión sus atributos son bastante convincentes. Pero estas mintiendo, yo más bien creo que tú estás molesto porque te acaban de mandar de paseo…._

 _\- Y yo te digo que esa mujer no es más que una ramera sobrevalorada, que finge ser muy propia pero a la hora de la verdad anda de ofrecida… Simplemente ayer, no era más que una puta que no paraba de gemir mientras le quitaba la blusa, mientras le metía la mano bajo la falda y cuando termine dentro de ella debiste oírla como…_

 _Pero John no termino de escuchar como su compañero relataba su idílica aventura con la sobrina del famoso Harry Potter. Antes de que pudiera concluir su monólogo, el puño de Louis Weasley se había estampado en la cara del castaño, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera al suelo._

 _\- ¡MIERDA! ¿Qué diablos te pasa, imbécil? - protestó Rob, mientras se llevaba la mano a la nariz que había comenzado a sangrar escandalosamente. Louis solo le miró furioso y desafiante._

 _John se quedó estupefacto, se acercó a su amigo con la intención de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, pero su mano fue rechazada por el enojado muchacho que se levantó sin dejar de lanzarle miradas de rabia a su atacante._

 _\- ¿No me escuchaste Weasley? ¿Qué mierda te pasa?...¡Ahhh ya entiendo! Escuchaste nuestra conversación sobre tu dulce hermanita, ¿acaso te molesta que diga que es una zorra maldita? ¡Por qué eso es!_

 _\- Cierra el pico Watson – bramó con furia contenida Louis._

 _\- ¡Tú no eres quien para callarme! Si yo quiero decir que Dominique es una zorra, lo digo. Si quiero decir que es una puta también lo digo…._

 _\- ¡Te digo que cierres la maldita boca de una vez!– gruño bastante cabreado el Hufflepuff mientras apretaba los puños– No te permito que hables de mi hermana en esos términos._

 _\- ¿Y quién te crees que eres tú para permitirme o no hacer algo?... Además aunque te moleste escucharlo no es más que la verdad, Dominique es una maldita ramera. Aunque bueno, quizá yo debería tener más consideración ante tus susceptibles oídos, al fin es lo mínimo que le debo a quien fuera algo así como mi cuñado ¿no? - Rob Watson se había acercado a Louis, sus palabras iban cargadas de odio y cizaña. – Porque eso se supone que eres cada vez que me folló a tu hermana ¿cierto?..._

 _Con el último comentario el mayor había empujado al pelirrojo, para después con el brazo derecho soltarle un puñetazo, pero Louis tenía mejores reflejos - no por nada era el buscador de Hufflepuff - y había logrado esquivar por poco el golpe, para después contestarle a su adversario con un gancho que se había estampado en el pómulo derecho de su contrincante._

 _Jonh Travis se había quedado en blanco, para cuando reaccionó e intentó separarlos los dos muchachos rodaban por el suelo intentando matarse uno al otro a base de patadas y puñetazos. Y así fue como los encontró el profesor Neville que se dirigía a las cocinas para buscar un pequeño aperitivo._

 _\- ¡Ehh! ¿Qué pasa aquí?, ¡Ohhh, Ohh, Ohh, deténganse!, ¡Basta! !¡Watson y Weasley ya es suficiente! ¿Qué no oyen? ¡50 puntos menos para Ravenclawn y 50 menos para Hufflepuff! ¡Alto! ¡WATSON! ¡WEASLEY!...- gritó el profesor alcanzando su varita -. ¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! ….._

.

\- Vamos Louis, no deberías enojarte por tan poca cosa.

-¿Poca cosa, dices? - replicó sarcástico. El tono frío y tranquilo con que su hermano estaba intentando hablar le hizo ver a la chica que el menor seguía bastante enfurecido.

-Louis en verdad deberías tranquilizarte -dijo por fin con seriedad Dominique. - Se bien lo que Watson ha estado diciendo y nada de eso es verdad.

\- Ni me menciones a esa basura.

\- Entonces tranquilízate y escúchame. Rob solo habla con la intención de molestarme, está ligeramente ardido porque Alguien obviamente lo mandó a freír espárragos - su pequeño hermano murmuró por lo bajo aun despotricando contra el susodicho- Pero, por mí, puede hablar y decir lo que quiera, ninguno de sus comentarios tiene el poder de afectarme.

\- Pues a mí sí me fastidia el simple hecho de saber que ese inútil existe - contestó con rencor, tras lo cual la rubia se le acercó enternecida y le deposito un suave beso en la mejilla

\- A mí más bien me parece un tanto patético.

\- Y yo sigo pensando que el mundo sería un mejor lugar sin él. Hazme un favor, el día que salgas con alguien procura que no sea una porquería como ese estúpido.

\- jejeje Lo tomare en cuenta hermanito, es más, tengo en la mira a la víctima correcta... - el chico torció la boca poco convencido. Tenía una ligera idea de a quién podía referirse su hermana y aunque era una mejor opción que la porquería andante de Watson, la idea no le hacía precisamente mucha gracia. - Pero, como no quiero dejarte con la angustia, si sirve para tranquilizar tu espíritu te diré que aún no he tenido sexo con nadie - Louis se puso rojo por la falta de tacto en la confesión de su hermana ¿qué mierda se suponía que debía decir él? - pero el día que lo haga prometo mantenerte al tanto - completó con picardía la Gryffindor.

\- Púdrete - Dominique lo ignoró alegremente

\- ¿Sabes que eres el mejor hermano que pudiera desear tener? - Louis bufó algo mosqueado, realmente odiaba cuando Nicky se podía en plan cursi. En definitiva su hermana era una gran molestia.

\- Tú eres detestable.

\- Jejeje lo sé, pero a pesar de todo así me quieres - contestó con una sonrisa traviesa mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza -Además amo cuando actúas como el típico hermano gruñón, sobreprotector y celoso, estoy segura que si le preguntamos a tía Ginny diría que tío Ron y papá estarían orgullosos de ti.

El Hufflepuff volvió a refunfuñar reafirmando la idea de que ser hermano de Dominique era un constante incordio. La joven siguió riendo mientras volvía a tomar la franela y continuaba con la limpieza de los trofeos.

\- Te apuesto una bolsa de Bertie Botts a que yo termino antes que tú… pido la estantería de la derecha - El pelirrojo la miró con sorna

\- Estás frita Nicky, esa bolsa ya tiene nombre….

.

ooooooooooooo

.

.

.

.

Y bien? Comentarios? Tomatasos? Qué les ha parecido?

La idea me venía rondando en la cabeza desde hace mucho, pero de verdad, muuuuuchiiiisimoooooo tiempo, pero no había podido terminar de plasmarla. Tenía el bosquejo de la historia en un cuaderno lleno de fics a medio empezar y el otro día sin nada que hacer, lo empecé a leer y me dí a la tarea de terminarlo y al fin publicarlo, así que ¡Voalá! aquí está el resultado.

Dominique Weasley es uno de los personajes que más me agradan de la tercera generación, la tengo bastante definida en mi cabeza. En cambio de Louis no tenía mucho, solo tenía claro que es un chico que quiere mucho a sus hermanas y que haría casi cualquier cosa por ellas, ahhh y que podía ser un tanto celosillo jejeje, pero todo los demás rasgos que quise dejar entrever de él fueron saliendo poco a poco al escribir.

En verdad espero que les haya gustado, a mí el resultado me gusto bastante.

Saludos y nos seguimos leyendo.


End file.
